Taklimakan Network (TAN)
Basics * Marketplace to share trading strategies * Taklimakan Network is a platform for education and trading for digital assets that uses Artificial Intelligence, the blockchain tech, and social networking. The main goal of the project is to offer crypto enthusiasts a complex solution for all their needs regarding trading crypto. "Platform offers trading signals, strategies and recommendations from professionals sent exclusively to platform users. Moreover, analytics on ICO projects and coins would be offered within a platform. Investment portfolios formed by experienced managers would be also offered to the clients. The newbies of the industry would be able to access educational materials to lift the knowledge base." Description * Taklimakan Network is a blockchain social network that claims to bring a vast array of info sources and solutions, all in the same place. The main features that the platform says to offer: news, education material, trading tools, analytics, and social networking. "Taklimakan Network‘s plans include implementing the following sections: investment section, DEX, freelance crypto exchange, AI for better trading solutions, gamification, crypto market, and more. Each user will be able to select a crypto investment mentor, take a course of webinars and lectures. A full access to the blockchain technology library, description of various capital investment methods and trading instruments in the crypto market will be provided as well. The materials of the education center will be structured and distributed according to the knowledge level of the user and the goals of the educational process. Qualified and experienced users will be able to provide author's content, training materials, articles, individual consultations, master classes and webinars for users from different countries receiving a reward in TKLN tokens. Thus, we create a unique educational base that will benefit both beginners and experienced traders." Taklimakan Platform Overview * The platform aims to benefit both beginners and experienced traders. The most important features of the platform are the aggregation of news, moderated by our in-house analytical service, the educational center, marketplace of analytical and trading tools, analytical reviews and special instruments to manage crypto portfolios. The main goal of the Taklimakan Network founders is to create a community of experts. Their platform wants to connect the leading crypto analysts, experienced crypto investors with beginners and give them the necessary tools to bring the crypto market to a new level. * End User Benefits Taklimakan platform provides its users with crypto tools regardless of location, initial capital and knowledge. Taklimakan Network expert community, which claims to includes experienced financial analysts and traders wants to be a major platform with many advantages for the users. * News aggregator with pre-moderated materials The analytical service of the project claims to accumulate, verify and evaluate materials on various crypto currencies before providing it in a structured and convenient form to the community. * High-quality analytical reviews and educational content "Each user of the platform gets access to high-quality analytical materials and recommendations from professional consultants and experts in the field of digital assets. For the beginners, there is basic information about crypto currencies, trading courses, as well as materials to improve financial literacy and a number of practical tasks describing the use of trading instruments." * A wide range of analytical instruments "The platform allows using trading tools, which are only available to institutional investors on traditional markets. They help the user to make rational investment decisions on the basis of objective information. Platform participants can learn how to use the tools in the education center as well." * Possibility of obtaining professional advice regardless of the user's initial capital By using an internal token and reducing transaction costs each user will be able to obtain a professional advice. Platform functions A social network for crypto community professional and beginner members # Access to market experts # Marketplace tools, reviews and courses # Ability to create personal portfolio, monitoring the information about crypto currencies and an access to their detailed analysis and comparison Features available for the platform users Every user gets an access to Investor’s Account, which allows them to: * Create your own portfolio and personalize the platform * Access to up-to-date market news, selected by the platform’s analytical service and structured for the convenience of the user on his or her choice * Subscribe to expert reviews and trading signals * Use tools for statistical analysis * Refer to professional managers and funds with effective investment strategies for asset management * Compare cryptocurrency performance with crypto indices and portfolios of other users * Gain knowledge in the educational center and learn how to use analytical tools Functions for Professionals: * Publish analytical materials and send them directly to his subscribers * Provide strategy on management of users assets * Create lectures, webinars and consultations to introduce beginners to the basics of blockchain technologies * Use of analytical tools for statistical analysis of data * Access the news portal for information on crypto currencies, selected and structured analytical services of the platform Token Use (TAN) Taklimakan Token (TAN) - Created on the basis of Ethereum blockchain - Used as the main means of payment, a subscription tool, fees, referral rewards, a share in the vote. * Subscription to analytical materials and services The user can use their tokens as a means of payment for the subscription to analytical materials released by Taklimakan Network experts and also get full access to the materials, lectures and practical lessons of the education center. * Commission fees for using expert strategies To acquire an access to trading strategies, the user must pay a commission for using a ready-made solution and analyst's advice. * Referral and contribution bonuses Platform participants will be able to additionally earn tokens by participating in referral program and receive bonuses for content and offers in the local CPA network. Team, investors, etc. * Not much is said about the team on their website but the project is based in Singapore. * Ot the question of who their team is, they answered with: "We are an international team professionals in the fields of ‪venture investments, finance, trading, IT ‪and marketing. ‪Average experience of the team is ‪8 years. ‪Former employees of ‪Barclays, Russell Investments, RBS, Le Salle Asset Management. ‪Graduates of ‪Cambridge University, Cass Business School." * Had one sales round from 1 april to 31 august 2018 which got them $3.316.000 Category:Coins/Tokens